Fluoride accumulation and its effects in the body and interrelations between dental caries, dental fluorosis, and the appropriate use of fluoride are important issues being addressed by staff. Staff have conducted studies assessing the prevalence of dental fluorosis in child populations having differing levels of exposure to fluoride through drinking water, dietary fluoride supplements, and other sources. A staff person has participated in work activities undertaken by the Fluoride Work Group at the Division of Oral Health, Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, regarding the benefits and risks associated with the use of fluorides for the prevention of dental caries. In addition, staff have engaged in the dissemination of current information regarding the appropriate use of fluorides through presentations at professional and other scientific meetings to students, health professionals, and government officials in the U.S. and abroad.